


Truth and Consequences

by Selah



Category: Jrock, lynch. (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Asexual Reo (lynch.), Bisexual Akinori (lynch.), Bisexual Aoi (the GazettE), Bisexual Hazuki (lynch.), M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: The secret to happiness on Twitter? Knowing how to let go.
Relationships: Akinori/Reo (lynch.), Aoi (the GazettE)/Hazuki (lynch.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: VK Yaoi 2020 Challenges





	Truth and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for VKY's June challenge - a fic inspired by social media, in this case, real!Aoi & real!Hazuki's Twitter exchange back in ... April? March? In which Aoi (who's been Verified on Twitter for more years than I want to remember) teased Hazuki for not having verified status. Though it is also true that after the two finally met up and made friends, both commented on Twitter about how weird it was that they'd not gotten to know each other sooner.
> 
> A couple notes on potentially apocryphal bits:  
> \- I can't now remember when it was Aoi deleted his original Twitter account due to harrassment from antis, but it was long enough ago that yes, the opening scene is set well before Isshi's death (so no later than 2010), making the jump from that to the next scene Very Large.   
> \- I have no idea what name is used for the actual poodle real!Hazuki has, but pupper needed a name and Hazu has recently referred to his dog as a marshmallow, so Mashu stuck.

Aoi enjoyed social media, but he was also acutely aware of how … problematic the sites could be. When it had been the fan club website only, that had been a lot easier to manage. A blog entry could be as long or short as he liked and once it was fired off into the ether of the internet, well, there was little to no interaction with fans after that. But then Twitter became The Thing To Do and that … that had turned into a total shit show. To the point where he had quit a couple of times before outright deleting his account. He wasn't stupid; he had known even before getting into Twitter that people on the internet could be loudly misinformed, ignorant, or just downright cruel. But experiencing it directly the way Twitter worked had been … eye opening. And deeply unsettling. After deleting his account, he really hadn't intended to ever get back into that sort of thing. After all, by that point it was only Ruki, Reita, and the official band account on Twitter. Instagram was the new thing to do … except Instagram wasn't any better, and before long he was beginning to understand why Uruha refused to engage in anything beyond his blog.

“I'm telling you, SNS is a waste of energy. Just blog like I do,” Uruha said, sipping a bottle of tea.

“… you blog _maybe_ once a month, and that's only when I nag you,” Kai countered, rolling his eyes. “If someone's giving you a hard time on Instagram, Aoi-kun….”

“Nah, it's not like that. Just … a lot of fans have been saying how much they want me to come back to Twitter. But I don't know,” Aoi confessed, sighing.

“Come back; we'll get you one of those verified check marks,” Ruki said. “I won't say the shitty people aren't still around, but … I mean, you don't have to just sit back and take it, you know? If someone's being a dick, block them and move on. Only engage with other band guys. There's a lot more of us on there now, you know.”

“Including your favorite senpai,” Reita added.

“Issama uses Twitter?” he asked, blinking stupidly.

“He means Sugizo-senpai,” Ruki said, laughing.

“A whole bunch of kouhai, too,” Reita said. “It's like everyone's getting into Twitter lately.”

“Well, can't be depriving the kouhai of my superstar brilliance,” Aoi reasoned, smirking when that got eye rolls from his bandmates. “All right, all right. But if this goes badly, I'm blaming you, Ru.”

“So what else is new?” Ruki asked. “Get set up and when you're ready, I'll tweet you out to my followers.”

Aoi still wasn't completely sure about this, but maybe things would be better this time around?

* * *

The secret to a more sanguine Twitter experience, it turned out, was learning to let go. It took a little learning on Aoi's part, but these days once he hit send on a tweet, he didn't really think about it again. Now and then he would put in the effort to actually interact with his kouhai, with special effort made for his band of baby bandmen, Anfiel, but other than that … he had other priorities. Twitter was something he did as a break from more serious work, unless he was actively promoting a project or something.

Of course a lot of that serious work had been a bit derailed lately thanks to the pandemic, but tweet-it-and-forget-it had been his habit for so long now that it was almost like second nature; he didn't expect that to change any time soon. If anything, he would sometimes find himself wishing he could have that attitude about _more_ things in his life. Ah, but then some things were easier to let go than others. And some things he couldn't help but forget.

“You're a total asshole, you know that, right?”

Chuckling, Aoi lightly gripped the tattooed arm that was suddenly slung loosely around his shoulders even as he shifted around enough to brush a kiss to Hazuki's jaw.

“That's what the fans all say,” he agreed. “What did I do this time?”

“Fake account? Really?”

“Oh come on; obviously it was a joke,” Aoi said, chuckling again. “I have to tease you; it's part of the deal of being friends. You should've read the fine print in our friendship contract.”

“Just friends, huh? Since when?” Hazuki countered, displeasure leaking into his voice.

“As far as any of them are allowed to know, ne?” Aoi replied, turning around more fully so he could drape his own arms over his boyfriend's shoulders. “Can you imagine what would happen if any of them found out the truth?”

“Mm, and which truth would that be, I wonder?” his boyfriend purred, devilment twinkling in his eyes. “The one where you accused me of trying to seduce you with my boat the first time we went fishing together? Or the bit where you can't get enough of being absolutely railed?”

“Hey, it's a sexy boat,” Aoi countered, fingers curling into Hazuki's hair. “Though not anywhere _near_ as sexy as you.”

“I should hope not,” Hazuki agreed. “I'd hate to think you only like me for my boat.”

“Oh totally. I'm only here for the fishing; everything else is a terrible burden I bear just to get access to that boat.”

“Idiot,” Hazuki muttered before attacking Aoi with nipping kisses.

“Mm, maybe, but what does that make you, hmm?”

“Shut up,” Hazuki growled before kissing him again.

Funny how his life had changed in just a few months. How they had managed to go so many years with friends in common, working the same professional circles, and yet still not properly getting to know each other until Sugizo had worked his magic. Just a fishing trip on Lake Biwa that had led to dinner together and a whole lot more. After so many failed relationships, Aoi had been ready to give up. But with Hazuki … everything was easy. Which was crazy because nothing in life was ever meant to be easy, and yet … Hazuki understood. As another closeted bisexual in the industry, he understood things most of Aoi's previous partners had never really managed to get, not like this anyway. So yeah, maybe they were talking things a bit fast, though they still had separate apartments and still mostly separate social circles. But what time they could they spent together and it felt … right. Everything with Hazuki felt right. Easy. Natural.

“Stay tonight?” Aoi asked as they lay sprawled together on his bed.

For a second, he thought Hazuki was going to decline; he usually did when it was a spur of the moment invitation like this. He shouldn't have asked; it was just going to hurt more when his boyfriend said he had to leave.

“… yeah, lemme find my phone so Reo-nii knows I need him to grab the fluffy monster.”

“… really?” Aoi asked, inwardly cringing at the unmasked surprise in his voice.

“You want me to, don't you?”

“Yes! Yes, of course! You just … always say no,” he mumbled, hating the way he could feel his cheeks heating like he was back in high school or some shit.

“Yeah, I know,” Hazuki admitted, and was that shame in the way the man suddenly wouldn't meet his eyes? “But … you're more important to me than some dog, Yuu.”

Aoi didn't quite know how to react to that. And when Hazuki finally met his eyes again, there was something raw in their depths that Aoi was afraid to name.

“Yuu, if you tell me we're taking things too fast, then fine, but … you're important to me. More important than some dog from an ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry I haven't been better about showing you that.”

The kiss Hazuki pressed to his lips then was so soft and tender that it actually brought tears to Aoi's eyes. Gods, he was such a fucking sap! Throwing his arms around the vocalist, he pulled Hazuki into another kiss, this one hungrier than the last, craving more of that tenderness.

“Gods, sorry, I don't know why I'm being such a g–.”

“Shh, don't say that,” Hazuki interrupted, brushing another sweet kiss to his lips. “There's nothing wrong with crying or acting quote-unquote girly, okay? I _want_ you to be comfortable being yourself, _all_ of yourself, with me, okay? I –.”

Someone else might have missed it, but Aoi couldn't help but notice the way Hazuki had stopped himself from saying something more.

“What? You what?” he asked, nervous he wasn't going to like the answer.

And yet that smile….

“I love you, okay? I know, it's only been a couple of months, but … call me crazy if you want, but it feels like longer, okay? Like we've known each other a lot longer than just a couple of months. Like we've wasted too many years _not_ knowing each other better. So yeah. I love you.”

It was stupid, but that squirmy feeling was back in his chest, and Aoi was one hundred percent sure he was grinning like an idiot. A hundred and ten percent when Hazuki's face scrunched into a frown.

“What?”

“Sorry, I just … sorry,” Aoi said, trying to control his impulse to giggle at that scrunched expression. “Sorry, I just … you're right and you should say it and I _did_ think it was too soon, which is why I didn't say anything either, but … I love you, too, you big idiot.”

“Guess that makes us both idiots then,” Hazuki said, finally smiling again. “Fucking hell, don't scare me like that again, you idiot.”

“Mm, but _your_ idiot,” Aoi purred, brushing another quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

* * *

Reo frowned at his mobile when it buzzed in the middle of him fixing a late dinner for himself and his boyfriend. And then again when he saw who it was from. Odd time of night for his vocalist to be needing a favor from him, though it wouldn't be the first time.

“Reo?” Akinori asked, a frown marring his perfect face.

“… remind me to beat Hacchan over the head later, yeah?” Reo muttered. “Do you mind if his dog spends the night with us? Apparently Hacchan's making a last minute decision to spend the night with his boyfriend and needs someone to take care of Mashu overnight.”

“Wait, Hacchan has a boyfriend? Since when??”

“Nori….”

“Right, right, sorry,” the bassist said, laughing as he picked up where Reo had left off with chopping vegetables. “Yeah, no, it's fine, of course. Mashu's an angel; she's always welcome. But I _am_ going to tease him about this mercilessly later, I hope you realize.”

“I'll be sure to let him know,” Reo said as he started typing his reply.

If this meant Hazuki was finally taking his relationship with Aoi seriously, Reo wasn't going to complain. He might even rein in Akinori's teasing. A little bit. Maybe. As long as he had known Hazuki, he was just glad to see the man had finally found his own happiness.


End file.
